In the current cosmetic retail environment, the process of identifying and matching foundation, concealer and blush to skin tones is subjective and inconsistent.
This involves visually looking at the product or paper color charts and comparing it to the consumer's skin and/or utilizing used testers and brushes to apply different shades to the consumer. Likewise, when selecting a lipstick, eyeshadow or nail polish, it is difficult and time consuming to try products from a number of different manufacturers in order to find a match. Similarly, in the area of skin care, there are a number of skin conditions that consumers inquire about, yet there are hundreds of recommended manufacture remedies. It is therefore very difficult for a cosmetician to be aware of the uniqueness of each brand and to recommend a suitable product.
Currently, a consumer's experience is largely dependant upon the level of experience of the cosmetician on duty. Inexperienced part-time cosmeticians tend to work evenings when most consumers have time to do their personal shopping for cosmetics.
Lack of experience in cosmeticians results in poor consultation advice. Inconsistent advice from different cosmeticians results in low consumer trust in the retailer and its cosmetic department. Consumers must try different color matches by streaking their hand and/or faces in order to find a close match to their skin tone. There is limited cross-reference to other matching color products once the primary product is selected.
A significant amount of time is spent trying to match the consumer's skin tone to the different brands and colors available in a cosmetic department. The testing process involves testers and used brushes that can be unhygienic and time-consuming when it comes to selecting the right individual color shades. Uncertainty of having matched the wrong color or giving the wrong consulting advice is often present. This results in cosmeticians being afraid to up-sell other skin care products due to lack of individual product knowledge.
Consumers are unsure that the advice they receive is reliable depending on who is providing it. There is limited or no consumer history profiles of purchases to assist in selecting future goods. The same trial and error selection process has to be repeated for future color tone matching and skin conditions. Retail cosmetic locations are overwhelming with different brands, different colors within each brand, and different skin condition remedies. This creates confusion for the cosmetic consultant and consumer and results in consumers expending considerable time selecting cosmetics.
Future consumer interaction may be limited due to minimal profile tracking and there is a lack of personalized communications of new product launches. Consumers miss out on special pricing offers and purchasing opportunities as there is no easy way to follow up with consumers after the original sale.
Canadian Patent No. 2,188,656 is for a method and instrument for identifying categories of skin coloration for compatibility with colors of clothing, makeup, etc., and more particularly to methods and apparatus for classifying skin color based upon its blue and yellow undertones and for assigning one of a plurality of basic categories for which compatible colors have been selected. However, only blue and yellow undertones are analyzed which results in limited analysis of skin tone as the color analysis is performed using Hunter's L,a,b which are only blue and yellow undertones. In addition, this system does not result in the generation of a digitalized number that can be recognized by a computer. As computers use the RGB (3 color digital scale) as a means to identify and process color-related function, the Hunter L a,b is not compatible with the computer digital format of RGB.
Canadian Patent No. 2,146,134 is for a method and apparatus for determining the color of a foundation makeup. There is a need for determining color of various other types of cosmetic products as well, and also a need to track consumer's purchases to better manage inventory and for further promotion. It discloses measuring the visual skin tone of the inner and outer part of the individual's arm and comparing it to a palette of reference foundations covering a sample of the population. This is a manual and visual process which also does not utilize the RGB digital process.
There is a need for improved methods and apparatus for determining the skin tone of a consumer and matching it with a product. There is also a need for tracking consumer's needs and interests to enable retailers to better manage inventory as well as to manage promotions and marketing efforts.